


Boy Wonder

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Will Be Boys, Crush, F/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: In which Michael is the Antichrist but he isn't a threat. He attends Hawthorne's with the other warlocks.Cordelia and her witches visit the school.Michael has a raging crush on Cordelia.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Michael Langdon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia and some of her witches had come to Hawthorne’s to check out everything. Similar to a principal and his/her minions making sure another school in the district was up to par. The minions being: Zoe, Myrtle, Queenie, Misty, and Madison. And, Michael rolled his eyes: Mallory and Coco who weren’t even deserving of making the trip.

Cordelia and her witches had been popping up like this once every three months. This happened to be their third trip. And Michael always loved said trips.

All of the witches were beautiful in their own way, even the old one. The ones that caught his eye and made him drool like a puppy were: Zoe, Madison, Misty, and... Cordelia.

Always Cordelia...

She was the one he couldn’t contain his boyish desires around. She was just so, “Hot.”

Michael hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud until everyone in the room turned to look at him. He was currently in Mr. John Henry’s class with a room full of warlocks. Cordelia was standing in the front of the room off to the side. She’d been what his eyes were trained on. She locked eyes with him for a brief moment before averting her gaze. He knew she knew what he thought was so hot. Everyone knew. It was obvious. He heard Madison snort over the comment that slipped from where she was standing in the back with the other witches. Cordelia exchanged a look with the witch that all but said, ‘Don’t encourage that.’

John Henry had paused during his lecture at the interruption. The silence seemed to trigger many of the warlocks to laugh. One even teased, “Nice one, Michael.”

Michael gave said warlock a death glare. John Henry gave a lighthearted chuckle, “Come on boys, let’s get back on task.” Then, he picked up where he left off with the lecture.

Cordelia never even glanced Michael’s way, but that didn’t keep his eyes from scouring up and down the slopes of her body.

The sexy...perfectly sculpted slopes. So feminine...so delicate.

Slopes he wanted to run his hands over and press his lips to.

And those cheekbones...high...sharp...yet soft...perfect for her face.

Michael felt himself getting more and more excited until he had a full-on boner.

Just from looking at her...damn.

He shifted in his seat. He...it...was pulsating. Rock hard and craving some action.

He was ripped out of his daydreams when he heard Mr. John Henry ask, “Cordelia, would you please pass these out?”

As he held out a stack of papers, Cordelia walked over to him, “It’d be my pleasure,” she said as she took the stack.

Pleasure...why’d she have to say that?

That word coming from her luscious lips made him leak. It was just a drop or two. Enough for him to know he couldn’t stand to be close to her right now...he’d explode.

He leaned back and glanced down, seeing how visibly hard he was under the desk. Making an escape from the room wasn’t an option. He looked back up to see her getting closer and closer to him, slowly but surely.

When she stopped two desks in front of him, he could smell her. Her scent was sweet, packing just enough muskiness to hint at something erotic.

How he wondered what she was like in bed. Was she naughty or did she prefer to have the man throw her around and do what he wanted with her?

He felt his boner twitch, just begging to ooze. He gripped at his desk with his hand as he tried to force his body to calm down.

She was one desk in front of him. Oh no…he couldn’t hold it. Her eyes met his… her big, chocolate brown eyes.

She took another step and was beside him. He felt his entire body tensing. He twitched uncontrollably with the appendage he craved to give to her.

Cordelia held the paper out to him. As soon as his hand grabbed onto it, he was cumming in his pants. His mouth dropped open and his eyes closed. He spasmed from his head to his feet. Being this close to her was ecstasy. And that was known to everyone else from the rough groans leaving his throat.

He opened his eyes as soon as it was over and felt Cordelia turn the paper loose.

It was dead quiet for all of two seconds. He took in Cordelia’s expression that seemed to be a mixture of horror and disgust.

She moved on to the desk behind him.

Then it started… Madison burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. The warlocks joined in. The other witches had their own giggles. Even John Henry had to attempt to mask his laughter.

The only person that wasn’t laughing besides Michael… Cordelia.


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warlocks have their own take on how to help Michael with his little problem and Cordelia is the solution.

“This is fucking ridiculous!” 

There Ariel, Baldwin, Behold, and John Henry stood staring at her like they didn’t just ask her to do the most absurd thing she’d ever heard. “He has untapped potential. He could be very powerful if he learned how to control... that little problem. His potential is squandered. He has no hopes of ever moving up in rank if he cannot control himself around you,” Ariel said. 

Cordelia gave Ariel a look, “You want me to have sex with him?”

John Henry muttered, “Don’t we all wish we had a beautiful woman to help us curb premature ejaculation?” 

“Not sex. He couldn’t handle that now. Let him touch you. Maybe touch him. Help him. He could very well help us all in the future,” was Ariel’s reply. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes, “I didn’t lay a finger on him yesterday. This will be over before it even gets started.” She raised a brow. 

“Give him a chance. It’s not necessarily over when that happens… and he will do that. There’s no doubt. Help him build up his control. That’s all we’re asking,” Ariel said. 

—

Baldwin went to the dining room and spotted Michael. “Michael,” he motioned for the boy to follow. “Miss Cordelia needs to see you.”

Michael’s thoughts ran wild, already getting hard at the idea of being close to her again as he followed the warlock down the hallway. 

When Baldwin brought him to the door of the bedroom she had been staying in, he went impossibly hard. He could barely walk as they stepped through the doorway because of how stiff he was. He would give her _that_ in an instant. He twitched when his eyes landed on her. She was standing before him. Behind her were Ariel, Behold, and John Henry. 

He saw her eyes... her big beautiful brown eyes... go down his body and stop _there_.

“He’s already hard.” Michael twitched more from hearing her say that and feeling her eyes on him. Her eyes met his, “Don’t drool sweetie or it’s going to be a useless 40 minutes.”

His expression must have gone confused. Ariel said, “She’s here to help you with self-control.” Michael’s eyes went wide. Did they mean what he thought they meant? He stared up and down Cordelia’s body with a groan. 

As she walked closer, Ariel asked from behind her, “Would you rather us stay or-”

“Doesn’t matter,” she called out without looking back. Her eyes were set on Michael and he knew he couldn’t hold up long enough to do anything with her. Her scent hit him much like it did the day before. It drove him crazy with desire. His hands clenched... he wanted to rip her dress off. 

She stopped in front of him, “You have to go by our rules.” She gave him a look until he nodded his agreement. Her hand came up to stroke his bicep... her soft...warm... hand. The first touch that was ever shared between them. He groaned as he felt himself cum in his pants... it was one of the best orgasms he’d had in quite a while. 

Cordelia’s eyes went to Baldwin as Michael shuddered under her touch. Michael calmed and she let go of him, turning to exchange a look with the other warlocks. This whole thing was weird and unusual to her. Ariel nodded toward her, “Let him touch your breasts like we discussed.”

Michael groaned as he heard the words. He wasn’t sure if he was awake or dreaming. His breathing was still labored as Cordelia grabbed his hand. He could feel her soft skin this time, his t-shirt had created a barrier between them moments ago. He felt like he was in a trance as she led him over to the bed. 

She broke contact and he missed her touch already. His mouth dropped open and his eyes were like saucers as he watched her pull her dress over her head. His eyes scoured her body… the soft curves and angles… the silky-smooth skin… and the matching black lacy bra and underwear she was wearing. 

He groaned out. He wanted to rip it off with his teeth. He wanted her naked. He was rock hard again. Cordelia’s hands went behind her back to work at the hooks of her bra. The thought was too much for him… he grunted as he came for the second time. 

Cordelia dropped her bra to the floor and kicked her heels off. Her naked chest was exposed to him… he let his eyes generously take in every inch. The soft curve of each breast and the pink nipples. They were _perfect_. 

He was getting a boner again. His breath was going swallow. Cordelia’s expression softened, “Calm down. Learn not to lose control so easily.” Her hand was on his once again as she pulled him down to sit in the middle of the bed with her. 

Michael took in her every movement as she leaned back against the headboard. Her other hand grabbed onto his other one and she placed his hands on her breasts. She felt him shiver as she held his hands in place. She softly said, “Calm down.” He took a deep breath in an attempt to will his penis to stop throbbing. 

Behind him he heard Ariel say, “You still have 35 minutes.” Michael’s mind connected that he was finally getting a chance to do something about all of the strong sexual urges he felt toward her. And _damn_ cumming or not cumming he was going to make the most of it. 

He squeezed her breasts, relishing in the way they felt in his hands. He watched her hands fall from his. He cupped the sides of her breasts, pushing them together as he got a nice long look at her nipples. They weren’t hard yet… but he was going to change that. 

His fingers pinched them and rolled them around until he had them as hard as his penis. “There they are,” he groaned as he started tugging at them. He feared he was being too rough, but she didn’t complain so he kept going. Maybe she likes it… he thought. His eyes went up to those luscious, full lips and he quickly leaned in. 

She pushed him back, “No kissing.” 

Leaning back, he felt a little disappointed with that. It quickly went away because…well… his fingers were still squeezing her nipples. And boy did they look tasty. He didn’t try anything because if she wouldn’t let him kiss her, he figured sucking on her nipples was out of the question.

He shook his wrists up the down making her breasts bounce with the force. He led her breasts around by her nipples. First up and down then around in circles. It was hot to say the least. His underwear was getting wetter… his penis was oozing.

He thought she must like it rough considering she didn’t complain. The thought pushed him over the edge. He growled this time as he came. 

That didn’t slow him down on her nipples. “How rough can I be?” he asked with a groan.

“As rough as you want.” 

He pinched them hard at that. As hard as he possibly could. He rolled them around… squeezed them more… rubbed them… pinched them… jerked on them… tugged them… and did some twisting.

The warlocks all shared a look at the hardcore treatment he was giving her. “At least he’s focused,” John Henry quietly said so neither Cordelia nor Michael could hear.

“He’s not going to turn her loose,” Behold replied.

Ariel looked at his watch, “He’ll have to. His time is up in 2 minutes.” 

The two minutes came and went. Michael thoroughly enjoyed the whole thing until Ariel announced, “Time is up.” 

Michael let go of her, “Shit,” he mumbled. Cordelia gently raised his head with a soft hand under his chin, “Maybe you won’t be so sensitive anymore.” She followed it with a wink and a smirk that made his mouth go dry.

They got up and Cordelia got dressed. “How do you feel?” Ariel asked her.

“Sore,” she said with a hint of a smirk.

With a nod Ariel looked at Michael, “And you?”

“Amazing. That was fucking awesome!” 

The other three warlocks and Cordelia chuckled at his response. “No, I mean do you think it will help?” Ariel asked.

With a cocky grin Michael replied, “If it means more of that then HELL YEAH!”


End file.
